Levitation
250px |imagewidth = 350 |use = Floating in the air on a particular height, chosen by the user |trigger = Fear, and Defensive/Protection |users = Phoebe Halliwell |alignment = Neutral Magic}}Levitation is the power to magically propel oneself into the air without the use of tools or assistance from another person or being. It is a weaker form of flight and is the second power of Phoebe Halliwell, as well as her first active power. This gift was later taken away due to her abuse of magic, but regained it a few years later in conjuction with one of her most powerful premonition, whilst she was experiencing extreme emotions. As witnessed in the season 9 comic, Innocents Lost Trigger Phoebe activated this power by lifting her arms into the air, and mainly used it to dodge demonic attacks or mixed it with her martial arts skills, she also used it passively, in order to meditate. When she first received her ability, Phoebe was unable to control it properly as it was to new for her. Phoebe could not glide through the air without assistance, such as when Prue used telekinesis to propel Phoebe through the air As witnessed in the season 3 episodes, Once Upon A Time. Overtime, we see Phoebe progressing, and as her power grew she required no assistance to propel herself through the air. She was able to accomplish this feat naturally and combining her levitation ability more and more with her martial arts.As witnessed in the season 4 episode, Hell Hath No Fury Fighting thumb|right|300px|Phoebe using her Levitating and Fighting.This power is highly useful within a fight; it also allow the possesser to be become more skillful with agility and heightens their reflexes and speed, with Phoebe being the primary example. Phoebe uses her levitation power both defensive and offensively, she uses it to dodge many magical power including energy balls and fire balls and she also uses it to attack her opponents. She uses her power offensively and more efficiently by kicking both Piper and a Fury at once and levitates herself even farther distances (Hell Hath No Fury). Her power of levitation when combined with her martial arts skills strengthens them so that she is able to send demons flying with her levitative kicks (Enter the Demon). Phoebe continue to use her levitative ability more defensively by dodging demonic attacks (We're Off To See The Wizard). She can also strengthens her hand-to-hand combat blows due to her levitation power whiplashing an imposter, effectively sending the demon clear across the room (The Importance of Being Phoebe). Brief Advancement This power can advance to Flight depending on the situation or environment that the possesser of this ability is in. When Pheobe was sunk to five inches by the Gammill, she was able to propel herself enough to fly. As witnessed in the season 4 episode, Size Matters Phoebe points out that she can "kind of fly" because she is so small and light, (shrunken) suggesting that levitation power has some connection to the weight of the user. Another occasion when this power advanced, occurred when Phoebe when to limbo to rescue Piper. She displayed the advancement of her levitation ablitiy when she was able to accomplish extraordinary aerial feats, including flying out of limbo and returning to Earth.As witnessed in the season 4 episode, Enter the Demon Put simply, advance levitation can allow a user to defy gravity fly at great heights and speeds. This is a indication that the power of levitaion could possible advance to flight. Other Types of Levitation Projective Levitation This is the ability to have objects or another person levitate with you, rather than have them hanging from your grip. You can also levitate objects and people without touching them, with the power of your mind, which is similar to Telekinesis. It was first shown that future Phoebe could levitate herself and others As witnessed in the season 2 episode, Morality Bites. She developed this ability nearly four years after witnessing her future self using it. As witnessed in the season 6 episodes,Forget Me...Not and Love's a Witch However, on these two occasion she levitated a Newscaster and on the other she levitated a pillow that she was sitting on while she meditates. Prue, Piper and Phoebe once faced a Familiar Warlock with the power of Projective levitation; stolen from a witch. Using this power, the warlock, Shadow, could cause other objects and people to levitate however it is not known if he could levitate himself. As witnessed in the season 3 episode, Pre-Witched lev.jpg|Ariel levitating a circle of candles. PhoebeLevi.jpg|Phoebe levitating her pillow. Shadowlevpiper.jpg|Shadow levitating Piper. lev 2.jpg|Phoebe levitating a newcaster. Projective levitation.jpg|Phoebe levitating with Cal Greene. Telekinetic Levitation In season 3 Prue was seen levitating various times, she activated this ability through her telekinesis power. She was able to accomplish this feat by telekinetically levitating herself. Billie may also possess this power, since she was seen doing telekinetically amplified fighting.As witnessed in the season 8 episodes, Still Charmed and Kicking 1231257 s (2).gif|Prue walking up a wall and back-flipping 1231257 s (1).gif|Prue amps her attacks with Telekinesis Rising Rising is the ability to lift yourself from the ground after you fall. Phoebe possess this ability due to her levitation power. After the Source attacked the sisters at the Manor, Phoebe levitated horizontally and kicked the Source, she prevents then herself from falling to the floor by immediately rising herself up magically. However, this power is possessed by mostly demons such as the Source of All Evil. Gallery PhoebeLevitate1.jpg|Phoebe levitates to avoid a dagger. Image:Levitation student.jpg|A student levitates her way to class. PhoebeFloating.jpg|Phoebe floating. CKatyaLevitates.jpg|Katya Levitating during combat. Banshee_Levitate.jpg|Banshee levitating great distances. List of Users Notes * Throughout all the sounds of the main powers (molecular immobilization, molecular combustion etc...), levitation it the only sound to stay the same throughout the whole series. It is also one of the few to not change in physical appearance. * Some fans speculate that because Phoebe gained the power to fly temporarily, by a genie's magic, in Season 2's Be Careful What You Witch For, somehow her powers shifted and advance to give her the power of levitation, or maybe the Elders or Tribunal saw fit to give her the power of levitation, noting the fact that as a Charmed One, she needed some sort of active power. * It is unclear exactly how this power is an natural advancement of Phoebe's premonition power, possibly because it allows her to move above and see things from a different perspective, like she does when she has a vision. * Phoebe levitates for the first time in the episode The Honeymoon's Over. * In Once Upon A Time Phoebe levitates on command for the first time (rather than as a reflex) * The episode Power Outage marks the point in which Phoebe can now move sideways during levitation, and glide short distances. * In the early season four episode Hell Hath No Fury, Phoebe uses her power more efficiently by kicking both Piper and a Fury at once. Phoebe is able to levitate even farther distances in this episode. * Phoebe's power of levitation when combined with her martial arts skills strengthens them so that she is able to send demons flying with her levitative kicks as she did in the season four episode Enter the Demon. * Late season four episodes The Fifth Halliwheel and We're Off To See The Wizard, is when Phoebe uses her levitative ability more defensively by dodging demonic attacks. * In the season five episode The Importance of Being Phoebe, Phoebe strengthens her hand-to-hand combat due to her levitation power whiplashing an imposter. * Although Phoebe had always wished for an active power, she did not seem overly enthused when she received this power. She also did not use it particularly often. She used the power most notably during Season 4, which was because Prue had died, Piper's powers were unstable and Paige's powers were untrained. She rarely used the power in Season 5 and 6. * In the season six episode Love's A Witch, Phoebe now uses the ability to levitate whilst meditating, and projectively levitates the pillow under her during her levitative state. This episode marks when Phoebe's power mysteriously advances, but we do not see Phoebe projectively levitate anything again. Although in Forget Me...Not Phoebe does grap hold of a news presenter and makes him levitate with her rather than have him hanging from her grip. * This power, along with her other two active powers, was taken away from Phoebe by the Tribunal, but she regains it back later in the future. * Phoebe regains her levitation power at some point between Forever Charmed and No Rest for the Wicca. See Also * Flight * Agility * Floating * Hovering Note and Reference Category:Powers